


Congrats, Grad!

by oneshotshield



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Graduation, Impala, PWP, Porn, Sex, Smut, impala smut, secret, supernatural porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotshield/pseuds/oneshotshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dean sneak away during Sam's graduation to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congrats, Grad!

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this while I was at my cousin’s graduation, thinking of things I’d rather be doing than sitting in the hot sun and listening to hundreds of names being called. This takes place in an alternate universe where Sam and Dean are not hunters, and I wanted to include all characters that they have become friends with nonetheless, so the description of the family situation might be a bit weird. I also brought a bunch of characters back to life, so hope y’all like that. Enjoy!! P.S. The ‘hunting’ business is not demons or monsters, but actual hunting. (Deer, squirrels, etc.)

“Dean, get in the god-dammed picture!” You whined, pulling Dean by the waist closer to you and flashing a quick smile before you turned to frown at him with your hands on your hips. “Dean, if you don’t start looking happy, I won’t fuck you for a week.” 

“Babe, why the hell do we need so many pictures?” He whined back, mocking you yet smirking at your touch. 

“Dean, Sam’s graduating! Can’t you at least pretend to be happy?” Sam was finally finished with college, and you had flown out with Dean for the weekend. You had all been staying in a small log cabin in the middle of absolutely nowhere. And when you say all, you mean all. Sam, Dean, Cas, Jess, Mary, John, Bobby, Charlie, Jo, Ellen, Jody, Kevin, and you. Thirteen people, all in a five bedroom log cabin. 

You were on a pull-out couch with the boys’ cousin Jo, with their Aunt Ellen and mother Mary occupying the bedroom beside the kitchen. Castiel just kind of came and went, sometimes sleeping in the overstuffed easy chair. Jess slept on the upper floor with one of Sam’s friends from high school, Charlie, who was known to be a sleep talker. An old family friend named Bobby was in the room with two beds, one for him and one for his son Kevin. The boys’ dad and his sister, Jody, both had trouble sleeping so they slept in shifts, one taking the first half of the night and one taking the second. Sam and Dean were in the last bedroom; the one with the queen sized bed, because they were both easily the largest in the family and thus needed the largest bed (which you teased them about endlessly). 

You might not have much in common, but you were all one big family that was there for Sam. It hadn’t been easy for him to complete his education. John Winchester was always pushing both of his boys to join the family hunting business. 

Dean was always content to follow in his dad’s footsteps, but Sam wanted to carve his own path and didn’t take his dad’s every word as law. Sam was the only future lawyer in the family—and even though he still had grad school, everyone was so proud of him and you were ecstatic to be a part of this amazing family.

Or almost a part of it. In less than a year, you would officially become Y/F/N Winchester. Then, just a few months after that, Jess and Sam would be tying the knot as well. The Winchester family was so welcoming, and it overwhelmed you both. 

But everyone gets a bit cranky when it’s a hundred degrees and you’re in formal attire, especially your groom-to-be Dean. Since he hated pictures anyways any important event with him was hell.

So, after a few more pictures, you had an idea. Sam was definitely one of the last ones to walk, so you figured there was at least an hour of down time.

“Dean,” you whispered, standing on your tiptoes and whispering in his ear. “I left my phone in your car.” 

“I can go get it, babe. Just stay here.” He replied, most likely trying to sneak away and get drunk.

You grabbed his wrist. “You don’t know where I left it… I should come with you.” You nearly giggled, anticipation building in the pit of your stomach. 

“Alright...” he sighed, holding out his hand to help you up the stairs and using the other to wipe the sweat off of his handsome face. 

When you finally got to the parking lot, he unlocked his Impala to let you in. Crawling in the back, you pretended to look around for a second before asking for help. 

“Dean, I can’t reach it. Can you help me?” You complained, luring him into the backseat of the car. He let out an audible sigh, but climbed in the backseat next to you. He scooted in closer to you, trying to find your cell, but you grabbed his tie and pulled him on top of you. 

“Babe, what the hell?” Dean asked, his lips inches away from yours. 

“Shhh,” you put your finger to his lips and began unbuttoning his dress shirt. All at once he realized that you had tricked him into coming out to his car, and you saw the same smirk that you know so well play out across his lips. 

You sat up for a moment to unzip your dress and shut the door. Extremely efficiently, as if he had done it a thousand times, Dean pulled your dress down the rest of the way. All that was left on you now was your bra and panties, which Dean took care of quickly. Soon enough you were completely naked and your hot center was dripping wet. Dean pressed his soft lips to you neck, leaving marks as he moved down.

“I needed to get away…” You whispered into Dean’s ear, knowing exactly what his response would be. 

With his lips still against your neck he groaned, “Me too, babe.” 

“Dean,” you moaned. An expert lover, he moved down to your slit and gently dragged his tongue through your folds. You tangled your hands into Dean’s hair, needing something to grip onto as you felt yourself reach the edge. He stuck two fingers inside of you twisting and turning them to hit your sweet spot just right.

Before you felt release, though, you felt emptiness as Dean pulled his fingers out of you. He crawled up to face you, leaving you desperate for friction. 

“You taste amazing, Y/N.” He whispered in your ear, moving his lips to kiss you as he aligned himself up with you, as he slowly and deliberately slid in.

After giving you a moment to adjust to his size, he started moving faster and faster, harder and harder. The car was a sweaty mess of limbs and sweat and groans… both of you equally close to orgasm.

“Baby, come for me.” Dean whispered gruffly into your ear. With that your felt yourself come undone, pressing your eyes shut and feeling Dean shoot into you. You felt his calloused fingers press your chin up to meet his lips and you gave in. 

With one last groan, Dean collapsed on top of you, his semi-hard member still pressing against your walls. 

“I like graduations a helluvalot more now.” Dean thought aloud.

Laughing, you pressed your lips to his shoulder and buried your head into his neck. “Me too. But we need to get back, Winchester.” You sat up slightly to look at the clock. “What time—SHIT!!” 

Dean sat up and looked at the clock, realizing that you had been gone for almost fifty minutes. He pulled on his boxers and pants as you shrugged into your dress, abandoning your panties. Dean smirked at you as he buttoned up his shirt. You stepped into your heels and out of the car, noticing that the windows were fogged. Dean stepped out of the car behind you and gave your ass a firm smack. 

“Oi! Hands to yourself, babe!” You smirked.

“Let’s do this again sometime.”

“Sounds great to me, but you need to bust that sexy ass of yours to get back to our seats before people start to… suspect something.” 

“We’re about an hour late to avoid suspicion.” Dean retorted, pressing you against the car and leaning in for one last kiss.

Pushing him off of you, you started to speed walk towards the stands with Dean following close behind.

***

When you slid back into your seat in the stands next to Jess, she smiled warmly at you and pointed to the program like nothing was wrong.

“They’re on T. Should be about fifteen more minutes before Sam walks. Find your phone?”

Blushing deeply, you realized that you left your phone in the car. “Shit.” You muttered under your breath. 

“Yep! Got it right here.” Dean jumped in, pulling your phone out of his pocket. “I had to pick the lock—I left the keys in the cup holder.”

Shaking your head, you handed your phone to Jess. “Take a picture of us?”   
You pulled Dean by his waist into the picture and felt him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr: oneshotwinchester


End file.
